Candy Cane Addiction
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: Shino is addicted to candy canes...It's all Kiba's fault. ShinoKiba. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **First ever yaoi fic! Weeeee! XD Excited to read feedback from the readers!**  
**

**Summary:** Shino is addicted to candy canes. It's all Kiba's fault…ShinoKiba

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto...

Enjoy! An Early Merry Christmas to you!

* * *

"Here ya go, Shino," Kiba said, handing his teammate a medium-sized candy cane. They had just finished sparring and were now resting under the shade of a tree. 

"…What is this?"

"A candy cane! It's Christmas!You're telling me that you don't know what it is?! Are you serious?"

"…Hn." Shino unwrapped the um, wrapping from the treat and regarded it thoughtfully. He briefly glanced at Kiba, who was sucking at his treat happily.

"Well? Eat it then!"

Shino gave it a quick taste with a lick. It didn't taste so bad. He gave it a second lick, this time lingering a bit more. Then, a third one. Until finally, he had consumed a third of it into his mouth gleefully.

Shino liked candy canes.

Kiba smirked. It was rare that Shino was like this, all happy and contented. And with a candy cane, no less. He wished he had a camera.

* * *

The eve before Christmas. Konoha was going along in its merry way, filled with lights, and ornaments and ribbons. 

A certain bug-controlling gennin was heading towards a place that he had gone to so frequently that Christmas season.

The candy store.

Ever since Kiba had offered him that candy cane, which was three days ago, he had developed an addiction with candy canes. Even his bugs liked it, so where was the harm in that? Shino's parents hadn't complained when he had asked for money to buy treats. They didn't comment on the 3-4 bags he had brought home with each visit to the store. They didn't make any protests whatsoever of their son's unhealthy obsession.

Oh well.

Shino studied the neat kanji that had been placed on the front door of the shop.

CLOSED FOR TODAY.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Shino would have screamed. _Would have._ He was after all, THE Shino, always stoic and emotionless. So, he settled for screaming inside and releasing a couple of termites to the shop.

Then, he made his way over to Kiba's. Maybe he had candy canes…

* * *

"Hiya, Shino!" Kiba greeted his teammate happily. He knew about Shino's candy cane addiction and that the store was closed. Kiba knew what Shino had come over for. 

Once they got settled in Kiba's (messy) room, Kiba asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you had anymore candy canes."

"Ah." Came the reply. Kiba produced a single totally mini!candy cane from his pocket. "Last piece."

Shino twitched. He knew Kiba was teasing him. How dare he! The treat was just beckoning Shino to it! Kiba was in the way. Kiba was too troublesome. Kiba didn't understand that Shino's three-hour candy-cane deprived body was—

Kiba was unwrapping the wrapper.

Kiba was popping the treat into his mouth.

Kiba was sucking on the candy cane!!!!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" screamed Shino inside. He tackled Kiba to the floor, a totally un-Shino-like thing to do.

But a candy cane was at stake!!!

Time stopped.

Well, for Kiba anyways. It went on just the same for Shino. But let's see this from Kiba's point of view anyways.

Kiba froze. Shino was on top of him, with his arms on both sides of his head. This was a very manga-like scene! This couldn't happen in real life!

Kiba sucked on the treat in his mouth unconsciously.

Shino attacked.

With his mouth.

For a few minutes, Shino "wrestled" with Kiba for the treat in his mouth. Shino wanted the candy cane SO BADLY. He kept doing god-knows-what to Kiba, who was thinking something along the lines of…

Moan…

Oh, god.

Let's just say they had a very merry Christmas, shall we? XD

* * *

So? How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! I gladly accept advice on how to improve on yaoi fics. XD I might try writing more... 

I don't like candy canes, by the way. Only if they're orange-flavored, then they're okay. But most of my classmates gave away or received candy canes...and the yaoi fangirl inside me ignited. And the fic was made. XD

And if you were wondering why I didn't exactly...go into detail on the last part...well,...I'm not sure what my parents would say if I did...so best leave it at that, ne? XD Wouldn't know how to write that kinda thing anyways...


End file.
